A battery is a device that converts the chemical energy contained in its active materials directly into electrical energy by means of an oxidation-reduction electrochemical reaction. This type of reaction involves the transfer of electrons from one material to another. Batteries in the art commonly utilize electrochemical operations to store and release electrical energy.
FIG. 1 illustrates the electrochemical operation of a typical battery. Referring to the figure, the negative electrode (anode 2) is the component capable of giving up electrons, being oxidized during the reaction. It is separated from the oxidizing material, which is the positive electrode (cathode 1), the component capable of accepting electrons. The transfer of electrons takes place in the external electric circuit 11 which connects the two materials 1, 2 while the electrolyte 3 provides an ionic medium for the electron transfer in the battery 4.
Because of the electrochemical nature of batteries, they are degradable products and deteriorate as a result of chemical actions that proceed during storage. Proper maintenance is critical to the operation and functional stability of batteries. There is a general need in the art for maximizing the functional stability of batteries by optimally storing and maintaining batteries. The present invention satisfies this need and others.